ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Station7
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Station7! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Arthur Morton page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 22:34, 26 February 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Disambiguation pages When creating disambiguation pages, make sure that you format them properly. That includes using , describing the items, and linking to the page from the master list. -- sulfur 23:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I will help as much as I can. I wil doing my best for those pages.--Station7 14:09, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Helping is not merely putting a platitude on my talk page. You did that, then you proceeded to create a new disambiguation page without changing any of your behaviour in terms of format and linking as notes above. These are the changes that I had to make to your newest created disambiguation page to bring it even close to being up to standard. Please take the time to do that next one you create. -- sulfur 14:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC)